Eine Klassenfahrt und viele Probleme
by Lu-chan-san
Summary: Professor Dumbledore hat für den 7. Jahrgang eine Überraschung, eine Klassenfahrt. Allerdings findet diese unter einem Motto statt! Wie ist das Motto und wo geht es hin? DracoHarry
1. Jetzt geht´s los

**Eine Klassenfahrt und viele Probleme**

**Anmerkung:** Sooooooo, da heute die liebe Ryuu Geburtstag hat, widme ich ihr diese kleine Geschichte ... HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYUU knuddelknutsch … ich hoffe sie gefällt dir!

**Disclaimer:** … mir gehört nichts und niemand … warum nicht? herzerweichendschluchz … vielleicht sollte ich doch einen eigenen Chara einbauen … naja, die HP-Figuren und Orte usw. gehören J.K. Rowling schmoll …

**Genre:** Humor, Romaze, …(weiß noch nich so genau)

**Pairing:** Harry und Draco (… wundert's irgendwen?)

**Beta:** niemand

**Kapitel 1: Jetzt geht's los**

Nach dem Abendessen versammelten sich die Klassen des 7. Jahrgangs in der großen Halle an den Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw Tischen, Professor Dumbledore hatte diesen Jahrgang gebeten zu bleiben. Als alle anderen gegangen waren, betraten Professor Dumbledore, Severus Snape und Remus Lupin – der als einziger bereit war die Stelle des DADA-Lehrers anzunehmen (außer Snape aber den hat Dumbledore wieder mal übergangen was ihn tierisch ärgerte) - die große Halle erneut, am Kopfende der beiden Tischen blieben sie stehen.

Snape trug wie immer seine Die-dummen-Schüler-gehen-mir-tierisch-auf-die-Nerven Miene und verschränkte seine Arme demonstrativ vor der Brust, Lupin lächelte alle Schülern freundlich an und nickte Harry und seinen Freunden zu, während Dumbledore vergnügt blinzelte und sich einen Zitronenbonbon in den Mund schob bevor er endlich anfing zu sprechen.

„Meine lieben 7. Klässler, da ihr nach Weihnachten wahrscheinlich nur so mit Aufgaben überschüttet werdet die euch auf eure Prüfungen vorbereiten sollen, freue ich mich euch mitteilen zu können das ihr den gesamten nächsten Monat eine Art Klassenfahrt macht!" die Gesichter der Schüler hellten sich schlagartig auf als sie diese Worte vernahmen, bekamen jedoch gleich wieder einen kleinen Dämpfer.

„Da diese Fahrt nun einen Monat dauert und der Unterricht während dieser Zeit natürlich nicht vernachlässigt werden darf, werden sie ihr Können in den einzelnen Fächern in praktischen Übungen unter Beweis stellen müssen. Als begleitende Lehrkräfte werden Professor Snape und Professor Lupin mitkommen, die ihnen auch die Aufgaben stellen werden."

Während Professor Snape´s Gesicht seine unübersehbare Freude, nämlich gar keine, zeigte, brachen unter den Schülern laute Gespräche aus. Harry freute sich still über seine erste Klassenfahrt, da die Dursley´s ihm nie erlaubt hatten eine zu machen, während Ron aufgeregt auf ihn einredete und Hermine wiederum auf Ron. Neville, Seamus und Dean führten etwas an einen Freudentanz erinnerndes auf, ähnlich sah es in Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw aus, während die Slytherin sich reservierter freuten und ihre üblichen Masken aufbehielten.

„Ähem, ich unterbreche ja ungern eure Freude, aber eine Sache muss noch mitgeteilt werden …" unterbrach der Schulleiter seine Schützlinge „ … die Klassenfahrt findet unter einem Motto statt an das sich alle zu halten haben …" er machte eine kurze Pause um sicher zu sein das er die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler hatte.

„… Nun das Motto lautet ‚Reisen wie die Muggel' und gilt für die gesamte Hin- und Rückreise, am Aufenthaltsort dürft ihr natürlich wieder Zaubern da sich dort keine Muggel befinden werden! Das wars meine Damen und Herren, Abreise ist in drei Tagen um fünf Uhr früh, kommen sie nicht zu spät!" endete Dumbledore, amüsierte sich über die verdatterten Gesichter und ging in sein Büro.

Stille herrschte nun in der großen Halle, bis sie plötzlich von einer Stimme durchbrochen wurde. „Ich werde mich ganz sicher nicht wie ein verdammter Muggel benehmen, der Schulleiter muss scherzen!" schnarrte Draco Malfoy, seines Zeichens Eisprinz von Slytherin, hochmütig. Alle aus seinem Haus, sowie einige aus Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw stimmten ihm mit einem Kopfnicken zu, Gryffindor hielt sich bedeckt, natürlich war es unmöglich einem Slytherin zu zu stimmen.

„Nein Mister Malfoy ich befürchte der Schulleiter meinte jedes Wort ernst und seien Sie versichert das ich nicht zulassen werde, das jemand aus meinem Haus diese Regeln bricht!" erklang die kalte Stimme von Professor Snape. „Des weiteren wird jeder Schüler der Muggelvorfahren hat und/oder sich in der Muggelwelt auskennt mit einem oder mehreren die sich nicht auskennen zusammen getan, damit es keine Probleme während der Reise gibt!" verkündete er.

„Diese Paare werden auch an unseren Ziel beibehalten und werden dort zusammen ihre Aufgaben bewältigen!" warf Lupin ein und erntete dafür einen bösen Blick von Snape. Gerade als einige Slytherins dagegen protestieren wollten, wurden sie von einem Blick ihres Hauslehrers und seinen nächsten Worten davon abgehalten. „Sie wissen jetzt was sie erwartet, es gibt keine Widerworte, die Paare werden sie durch in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen hängenden Listen erfahren, genau so wie was sie einpacken müssen. Das ist alles, gehen sie jetzt in ihre Häuser!"

Nachdem er geendet hatte, wirbelte Professor Snape herum und machte sich erleichtert, was man ihm natürlich nicht ansehen konnte, auf in sein Zaubertranklabor. Remus Lupin schüttelte den Kopf über diesen Abgang und sah seinem Kollegen kurz traurig nach bevor er sich auch von den Schülern verabschiedete und zu seinen Räumen ging.

Auch die Schüler machten sich mit mehr oder weniger Vorfreude auf den Weg in ihre Häuser und diskutierten darüber wo es wohl hingehen würde und was man einpacken müsste.

Drei Tage später um kurz vor fünf kamen Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean und Seamus in der großen Halle an und stellten sich zu einer erstaunlich frischen Hermine die mit einer Reisetasche und einem Rucksack - der verdächtiger Weise so aussah als würde er nur mit Büchern gefüllt war - bei den anderen Schülern stand.

Während Ron sofort munter wurde als er sie erblickte, Seamus mit Dean und Neville über Ron Witze machte, schlief Harry im stehen wieder ein. Erst als die Türen aufflogen und Professor Snape, gefolgt von Lupin die Halle betraten, schreckte er wieder auf und sah sich um, dabei schweifte sein Blick über seine versammelten Mitschüler und blieben an silber-grauen Augen hängen die sich in seine bohrten.

Als Snape dann ungeduldig wissen wollte ob alle anwesend waren, zog der Besitzer der silber-grauen Augen, der kein geringer war als Draco Malfoy – Harrys persönlicher Erzfein – eine Augenbraue spöttisch nach oben und wandte sich dann seinem Hauslehrer zu und teilte diesem mit das alle von Slytherin da waren. Nachdem auch die anderen Häuser mitgeteilt hatten das alle anwesend waren, verabschiedeten sich die übrigen Hauslehrer und der Schulleiter von den abreisenden.

Schließlich wanderten alle nach draußen um mit den Kutschen zum Hogwartsexpress zu fahren, der sie zum Londoner Bahnhof bringen würde, von wo aus sie mit gemieteten Muggelbussen zum Flughafen gebracht werden würden.

Draco war gerade im Begriff mit seinem Gefolge in die erste Kutsche zu steigen, da wurde er von seinem Hauslehrer zurück gehalten. „Mister Malfoy ich halte sie ja nur ungerne auf …" tönte es sarkastisch von Snape „… aber haben Sie nicht etwas vergessen? … Ihren Partner für die Muggelwelt vielleicht?"

Draco sah seinen Patenonkel kurz wütend an, doch erkannte er schon auf einem Blick das Widerstand zwecklos sein würde und drehte sich langsam um. „Würdest du mal deine Arsch hier her bewegen Potter!" schnarrte er und sah kalt zu Harry, insgeheim fügte er aber noch und was für ein süßer Arsch an.

Widerwillig ging Harry zu dem Malfoyerben, nach kurzen Zögern folgten ihm Ron und Hermine jedoch, da Hermine als ihre Partner sowohl Ron, als auch Pansy und Theodor Nott hatte. Zu Harrys ‚Schützlingen' gehörten besagter blonder Schönling und Blaise Zabini, der Freund des blonden.

Mit einem kurzen hochziehen der Augenbraue beschloss Draco das Schlammblut und Weasel einfach zu ignorieren und stieg gefolgt von den anderen in die Kutsche. Blaise grinste hinterhältig und gab Harry, der vor ihm einstieg, einen Schubs, so das er Draco in die Arme flog.

„Verdammt Potter kannst du noch nicht mal in eine Kutsche steigen?" keifte Draco los, innerlich stöhnte er jedoch zufrieden auf, verfluchte sich jedoch gleichzeitig Blaise sein Geheimnis anvertraut zu haben, nachdem dieser ihn in einem etwas ungünstigen Moment erwischt hatte.

_Flashback:_

_Verträumt fiel sein Blick auf den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor, den er eigentlich hasste. Ja eigentlich, denn im vergangenen Jahr hatte er endlich erkannt das er in diesen verliebt war und das schon so lange, es ihm jedoch erst da auffiel. Was konnte er denn dafür das sich Harry … ja er nannte ihn für sich jetzt nur noch Harry … während seines 6. Schuljahres dermaßen verändert hatte. _

_Statt der ewig kaputten Brille trug er jetzt die meiste Zeit über Kontaktlinsen, seine Klamotten hatten sich von diesen übergroßen Fetzen zu engeren, relativ gut sitzenden Kleidungsstücken gewandelt. Trotzdem war Draco der Meinung das diese ruhig hauteng sein könnten, außerdem gefiel ihm die Farbwahl nicht wirklich, Harry sollte lieber Farben tragen die seine Augen besser betonten, nicht so ein knalliges rot wie seine meisten Shirts hatten._

_Draco seufzte, denn obwohl er sich nun in Harry verliebt hatte war noch immer Hass oder besser gesagt ein tiefes Gefühl der Verletztheit übrig, es hatte ihn sehr mitgenommen als Harry im ersten Jahr seine Hand und somit auch Freundschaft ausschlug, auch wenn er dies niemanden zeigte._

_Schon immer wollte er nichts anderes als mit diesem Jungen, der den Dunklen Lord als Baby besiegt hatte befreundet sein, zu Anfang nur weil er ihn bewunderte, doch nachdem er ihn das erste Mal bei Madam Mahlkins getroffen hatte, war da etwas anderes und er wünschte sich nichts anderes mehr als einfach nur nahe bei dem schwarzhaarigen zu sein._

„_Ach Harry …" flüsterte er ohne es selbst zu merken und ließ seinen Blick erneut über den Gryffindor wandern der vor wenigen Minuten das Gleis 9 ¾ betreten hatte und sich nun nach seinen Freunden umsah. Er war so in seinen Gedanken versunken das er seinen besten Freund Blaise Zabini gar nicht bemerkte, der sich zu ihm gesellt hatte und darauf wartete bemerkt zu werden._

_Als Blaise ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte zuckte er kurz zusammen, folgte dann jedoch seinem Freund in ein leeres Abteil, er konnte ihm förmlich ansehen das dieser etwas ahnte und bereitete sich gedanklich schon einmal auf das ausquetschen vor._

_So war es dann auch, scheinbar hatte er ohne es zu merken Harrys Namen gesagt und sein Freund hatte es gehört, nun vertraute er ihm – nach ein wenig Druck seitens Blaise – alles an._

_Flashback ende_

Eilig rutschte Harry von dem Slytherin und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Nachdem alle in der Kutsche saßen ruckte diese an und brachte sie zum Zug, dort angekommen suchten sie sich ein Abteil. Genau genommen wollte Harry mit Ron und Hermine in die eine Richtung und Draco mit den Slytherins in die andere.

**Anm.:** Hmmm eigentlich … sollte das ne OneShot werden aber … irgendwie schaff ich es schon wieder nicht mich kurz zu fassen, also … werden es wohl ein paar Kapitel werden … auf jeden Fall ist die Geschichte aber Ryuu und ihrem Geburtstag gewidmet


	2. Reisen wie Muggel Part 1

**Eine Klassenfahrt und viele Probleme**

**Autor:** Lu-chan-san

**Genre: **Humor, Romanze, …(weiß noch nich so genau)

**Pairing: **Harry und Draco … andere folgen

**Beta:** AniAngel

**Disclaimer:** … und immer noch gehört mir nichts und ich habe mich auch noch nicht entschlossen ob es eine von mir entworfene Figur geben wird … die HP-Figuren, Orte usw. gehören J.K. Rowling immer noch deswegen schmoll …

**Anmerkung: **So, hier also das zweite Kapitel … Eigentlich hab ich mir ja fest vorgenommen höchstens eine Woche zwischen dem erscheinen der einzelnen Kapitel zu lassen aber naja, irgendwie halte ich mich nie daran, wenn ich mir etwas vornehme .

Ach ja … vielen vielen vielen Dank fürs Betalesen Ani umarmz

So,… jetzt erstmal viel Spaß beim Lesen ;)

**Kapitel 2: Reisen wie Muggel (Part 1)**

„Wo willst du hin Potter? Hier geht es lang!", tönte es da auch schon von dem blonden Slytherin.

Harry war wütend und wurde bei diesen Worten immer wütender. Nicht nur, dass er mit Malfoy in einer Gruppe war – Wer kam überhaupt auf diese total bescheuerte Idee? Ach ja, Dumbledore... – nein, jetzt kommandierte dieser ihn auch noch herum und SEINE FREUNDE unterstützten den Slytherin auch noch. Dabei waren sie doch Gryffindors... Gryffindors, die einen Slytherin unterstützten, PAH!

Nein, Harry war nicht nur auf die Slytherins und Dumbledore wütend, sondern auch auf seine beiden Freunde Ron und Hermine. Gerade als Harry seinem blonden Erzfeind etwas entgegenschleudern wollte, mischte sich seine brünette Freundin mit ihrem tollen und besserwisserischen Satz „Ich geben Malfoy ja nur ungern Recht Harry, aber wir sollten ihm diesmal wirklich folgen! Weißt du die Abteile in der Zughälfte sind etwas größer!" ein und Ron, sein aller bester Freund hatte bei dem Ganzen nur zustimmend genickt und Hermine angehimmelt.

Innerlich fluchend und mit deutlich zusehender Wut, die die grünen Augen einige Nuancen dunkler funkeln ließ, folgte Harry seinem Erzfeind ohne auch nur irgendwas zu sagen durch den Zug.

Mit dem letzten Abteil schien der Malfoyerbe endlich zufrieden zu sein, denn er betrat dieses und machte es sich auch gleich auf einem der Fensterplätzen bequem.

Bevor Harry jedoch eintreten konnte, drängten sich die anderen an ihm vorbei und beschlagnahmten die anderen Plätze, so dass ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb als sich gegenüber von Draco Malfoy zu setzen.

Da saß er nun... Gegenüber sein Erzfeind, neben ihm seine Freunde, auf die er immer noch sauer war, und neben seinem Erzfeind dessen Freunde. Ein paar mal versuchten Hermine und Ron ein Gespräch mit Harry anzufangen. Dieser hatte jedoch entschieden die beiden spüren zu lassen, dass er sauer war und starrte stur aus dem Fenster.

Schließlich widmeten sich Ron und Hermine Blaise, der sie mit Fragen löcherte, während Pansy die beiden skeptisch musterte, Theodor Nott dem nur schweigend lauschte und Draco… Ja, Draco hatte gleich nachdem er sich hingesetzt hatte ein Buch hervorgezogen und war nun in diesem vertieft.

Was allerdings keiner merkte war, das der blonde Schönling durchaus nicht so in dem Buch vertieft war wie es den Anschein hatte. Stattdessen lugte er immer wieder unauffällig über den Rand und musterte Harry. Eigentlich hatte er sich ja vorgenommen diesen so gut es ging zu ignorieren, was jedoch nicht so einfach war, da seine Augen immer wieder von allein zu ihm wanderten.

So war er auch der Erste, der nach kurzer Zeit bemerkte, dass sein Gegenüber eingeschlafen war. Draco ließ das Buch sinken und musterte den Schlafenden. Irgendwie sah er so friedlich aus und lächelte leicht. Draco fand ihn in diesem Moment einfach nur wunderschön und hätte am liebsten verträumt geseufzt, konnte es aber gerade noch unterdrücken.

Sein Blick wanderte weiter über die schmale Gestalt vor ihm, von den schwarzen wirren Haaren über die Blitznarbe zu dem wunderbar geschwungenen kleinen Mund den er am liebsten …

„Hey Dray, was hast du denn?", riss ihn da Blaise' Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. Draco sah zu seinem langjährigen Freund und bemerkte, dass ihn alle fragend anstarrten/anschauten.

„Potter schläft!", murmelte er und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit lieber wieder schnell seinem Buch zu.

Nun richteten sich die Blicke zweier Gryffindor und drei Slytherin auf den schlafenden Jungen.

Hermine seufzte und auch Ron sah erleichtert aus. „Gut, er hat Schlaf auch bitter nötig!", meinte die braunhaarige Hexe, zauberte eine Decke hervor und legte diese über Harry.

„Potter sieht süß aus wenn er schläft!", bemerkte Pansy und zwirbelte eine ihrer blonden langen Haarsträhnen zwischen zwei Fingern. Theo, dessen Blick eher auf Pansy, als auf dem schlafenden Gryffindor ruhte, nickte zustimmend.

„Du hast Recht. Er ist niedlich. Am liebsten würde ich ihn auf der Stelle vernaschen!", warf Blaise ein. Ein leises Knurren war von Draco zu hören, was dieser jedoch überspielte indem er schnell eine Frage an die Gryffindor stellte.

„Was meinst du damit das er Schlaf bitter nötig hat Schla… Granger!"

Hermine bemerkte zwar Draco´s kurzen Ausrutscher, da er sich aber berichtigt hatte, beschloss sie ihm – nach einem kurzen fragenden Blick zu Ron, der ihr auffordernd zu nickte – zu antworten.

„Nun Malfoy, aus irgendeinem Grund, den er uns nicht verraten will, schläft Harry Nachts nicht mehr richtig!", sagte sie und betonte dabei den Namen des Slytherin. „Zuerst dachten wir er hat wieder Alpträume von Voldemort oder so, allerdings hat Ron … Ron würdest du bitte erzählen was du mitbekommen hast?", wandte sie sich an ihren Freund, der nur nickte und leise weiter erzählte.

„Also ich habe halt mitbekommen, dass er entweder erst in den frühen Morgenstunden einschläft oder eine Weile schläft, dann mit einem komischen Stöhnen kurz nach Mitternacht aufwacht und den Rest der Nacht nicht mehr schläft!"

„Danke Liebling, außerdem seufzt Harry in letzter Zeit immer wieder und das ohne ersichtlichen Grund!" ergriff der Lockenkopf wieder das Wort.

Die Slytherin sahen betroffen zu dem Schwarzhaarigen, der immer noch friedlich schlief und dachten über das eben gehörte nach.

„Aber das hört sich ja so an …", fing Draco nachdenklich an, wurde jedoch von dem blonden Slytherinmädchen unterbrochen.

„Als ob er unglücklich verliebt ist. Fragt sich bloß in wen!", quietschte Pansy leise. Ihre Neugier war nun geweckt und sie nahm sich vor dem ‚hilflosen' Gryffindor zu helfen.

„Ich hab's, wir werden herausfinden in wen Harry verknallt ist und ihm helfen mit demjenigen zusammen zu kommen!", präsentierte Blaise stolz seine Idee. Pansy stimmte dem sofort begeistert zu, Theo stimmte zu weil Pansy zugestimmt hat, während Ron dem Ganzen skeptisch entgegen sah, allerdings wurde er von Hermine mit dem Versprechen auf bestimmte … Tätigkeiten zum Mitmachen überredet.

Und Draco?

Der zuckte als er den Vorschlag hörte zusammen! Er war zwar seeeehr dafür heraus zu finden in wen Harry verliebt war, allerdings war er absolut dagegen seinen Harry mit irgendeinem dahergelaufenen bescheuerten Mädchen – oder für den äußerst undenkbaren Fall, dass Potter auch auf das eigene Geschlecht stand – mit irgendeinem dahergelaufenen bescheuerten Jungen zusammen zu bringen. Es war schließlich sein Harry, er liebte ihn und würde gewiss nicht zulassen das jemand anderes als er diesen Platz einnahm, denn …

„Draco … hey Draco ... man Draco ignorier mich nicht! Machst du nun mit oder nicht?" Wieder wurde er von Blaise aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

Mit dem Gedanken, dass, wenn er nicht mitmachen würde, seine schlimmsten Alpträume wahrscheinlich eintreffen würden und die Anderen Harry mit irgendjemanden zusammen bringen würden, stimmte Draco der Idee zu und beschloss das Schlimmste so zu verhindern.

„Haha, Projekt ‚Wir machen Harry Glücklich' beginnt!", freute sich Blaise und wollte sofort anfangen zu planen, wurde jedoch von den Andern auf später vertröstet, da es sein konnte das Harry aufwacht und dieser wäre bestimmt nicht von dem Projekt begeistert.

So überredete Blaise Ron zu einem Spiel Zauberschach, Hermine unterhielt sich mit Pansy über Mädchenkram und Theo hörte den Beiden – oder besser gesagt Pansy – zu. Draco war nie aufgefallen, wie sehr Theos Aufmerksamkeit dem blonden Mädchen gewidmet war. Nach einer Weile schlief dieser ebenfalls ein, während Draco sich nun wirklich seinem Buch widmete und nur ab und zu auf seinen Gegenüber schielte, was er natürlich abstreiten würde, würde ihn jemand darauf ansprechen.

Ohne irgendwelche Unterbrechungen kam der Hogwartsexpress, der sozusagen mit Turboantrieb über die Schienen gerattert war, am Mittag bei Kings Cross an.

Schnell wurden die Schlafenden geweckt und die Sachen gepackt. Anschließend verließ die Gruppe voller Vorfreude auf die weitere Fahrt und Nervosität bei denen, die das erste Mal auf Muggelweise reisen würden, was ja schließlich fast alle waren, den Zug.

„Hermine, du weißt doch noch den Plan oder? Wo genau müssen wir denn hin?", wollte Harry aufgeregt wissen. Schließlich war es auch seine erste Reise, da die Dursleys ihn – außer bei ihrer Flucht vor seinem ersten Jahr – nirgends mit hingenommen hatten. Dass er eigentlich noch sauer auf seine Freunde war, hatte er schon wieder vergessen.

Hermine schmunzelte, überlegte kurz und fing dann an den weiteren Reiseverlauf runter zu rattern.

„Als erstes müssen wir zur Bushaltestelle und den nächsten Bus zum Flughafen nehmen. Beim Flughafen haben wir dann ungefähr eine Stunde Zeit, um uns umzuschauen und Mittag zu essen, dann müssen wir einchecken. Professor Snape und Professor Lupin warten mit den Tickets am Schalter. Dafür haben wir höchstens vier Stunden. Je eher, desto besser. Und ich glaube nicht, dass die Professoren begeistert wären, wenn sie die ganzen vier Stunden dort herumstehen müssen. Wenn das Flugzeug dann endlich bereit ist, können wir einsteigen!

Die vier Slytherin sahen das Gryffindormädchen mit großen Augen an. Gut, sie wussten, dass diese alles auswendig lernte, aber wirklich damit gerechnet hatten sie nun nicht.

„Hmm, ok, am besten bleiben wir alle zusammen, ich würde sagen du gehst vor Hermine und ich bleib hinten und passe auf, dass uns keiner verloren geht!" meinte Harry und schnappte sich sein Gepäck. Die Anderen taten es ihm gleich und sahen dann ihn und Hermine erwartungsvoll an.

Hermine nickte noch mal und ging dann los, Ron hing ihr an den Fersen, Pansy und Theo gingen hinter Ron, dann kamen Blaise und Draco und Harry, der aus irgendeinem Grund sehr zufrieden grinste, bildete den Schluss.

Die Formation stellte sich als sehr gut heraus, da die fünf Muggelweltfremden unter ihnen immer wieder stehen blieben um irgendetwas zu mustern.

„Was ist das?", ertönte es plötzlich von Draco, der so plötzlich stehen blieb das Harry fast in ihn hinein lief.

Mit den Augen folgte er dem ausgestreckten Finger des blonden Eisprinzen. Er musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, als er sah auf was der Slytherin zeigte: Ein Münztelefon. Da die anderen den Ausruf des Blonden nicht bemerkt hatten, schob Harry diesen mit den Worten „Ich erklär es dir unterwegs!" schnell weiter.

„Man, Potter, lass das! Ich kann alleine laufen!", maulte Draco. Insgeheim hatte er allerdings nichts dagegen von dem Schwarzhaarigen angeschoben zu werden.

„Das weiß ich Malfoy, aber wenn du nicht weiter gehst, verlieren wir die Anderen!"

Als ob ich was dagegen hätte, schoss es dem Blonden durch den Kopf. Er lief jedoch artig weiter und wartete auf seine Erklärung, die, nachdem sie die anderen fast erreicht hatten, auch schon folgte.

„Nun Malfoy, das Teil war ein Münztelefon. Du wirfst in einen kleinen Schlitz Geldmünzen und dafür kannst du dann mit jemanden sprechen. Allerdings musst du erst die richtige Nummer wählen. Das ist in etwa so, wie wenn du deinen Kopf durchs Flohnetzwerk steckst, um von Hogwarts aus mit deinen Eltern zu sprechen, bloß, dass du bei diesem Münztelefon den Anderen nicht siehst!" endete Harry seine Erklärung, als die Gruppe auch schon den Bussteig erreichte.

„Man muss dafür bezahlen, wenn man mit jemanden sprechen will?", fragte der junge Malfoy empört und runzelte die Stirn.

„Du hast es erfasst, Malfoy! So läuft es in der Muggelwelt, wenn man öffentliche Mittel benutzen will!"

Daraufhin schwieg Draco und nahm sich vor nie dieses Münzfehlefon zu benutzen.

„Wartet hier mit Harry. Ich geh nur rasch gucken zu welchem Bus wir müssen und besorge uns Fahrkarten.", ertönte in diesem Moment Hermines Stimme und schon war sie auch schon in der Menge verschwunden.

Die Anderen scharrten sich um Harry und überhäuften ihn mit allen möglichen Fragen. Er war gerade dabei zu erklären, wie Autos fahren – zumindest versuchte er es -, als Hermine wieder auftauchte und die Gruppe zu einem der Busse scheuchte.

Als alle im Bus waren, ließ er sich erleichtert aufseufzend auf einen Sitz fallen und lauschte Hermine, die nun den Erklärungspart übernommen hatte.

break

**Anm.:** So, das war also der erste Part der Reise, als nächstes folgt der Flug … grien ob sich unsere kleinen Zauberer wohl in einem Muggelflugzeug so wohl fühlen? Naja, das seht ihr dann im nächsten Kapitel

** AniAngel:** mittanz lol, jaaaa, ich hab beschlossen das ich so was schon mal durchblicken lasse … naja, das wird auch für den weiteren verlauf irgendwie notwendig sein …

Zu Anfang wollt ich ja schreiben das nur Draco Harrys Schützling ist … aber dann hätte Hermine zu viele gehabt und ich wollt doch Blaise unbedingt einbauen Blaiseirgendwiemag … also sind jetzt beide Harrys Schützlingen grien …

reknutschz du hast für mich ja auch was geschrieben

** Ephri Potter:** Schön das dir der Anfang gefällt, hoffentlich bleibt das auch so…

** Lt Leen:** Nun ja, ich gebe zu das der Anfang wirklich etwas kurz geraten ist, aber ich wollte erstmal testen wie die Idee so ankommt …

Ich hoffe das 2. Kapitel ist da besser geworden, ich freue mich immer über Tipps, also schreib mir ruhig falls es wieder zu kurz kommt, dann geb ich mir Mühe das beim nächsten mal zu ändern

** dragon-topas:** Freut mich das es dir gefällt, das da oben war also das nächste Kapitel … gefällts dir immer noch?

** xNuitx:** Verspricht gut zu werden? Wirklich? Cool, also ich liebe auch storys mit Harry und Draco… hoffe dir gefällt dieses Kapitel auch noch und du schreibst mir weiterhin wies dir gefällt

** ALLE:** Hach danke für eure Reviews Leute seufz … so weiß ich wenigstens das es euch gefällt …

Also schreibt mir schön weiter welche und schreibt mir obs euch gefällt, wies euch gefällt, was man verbessern könnte, … einfach alles fettesgrinsenimGesichthat

Hab Euch Alle Lieb alleumknuddelz

Eure Lu-chan-san


End file.
